


Wayward Souls

by Soul4Sale



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Yuri, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Mae was the worst guide ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been on a NITW kick lately, I love the game so much. I haven’t finished it yet, but I can’t stop writing these. xD I love this ship. I love all my ships for this game. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Is it even possible to get lost this many times in a two storey parking lot?” 

The tone in Bea’s voice was enough to tell Mae that she was getting frustrated. Of course, the shorter girl huffed indignantly, crossing her arms.

“It’s over here, I promise.” But she wasn’t so sure that this promise was one she could keep. They’d been all over this parking lot _twice_ , and she didn’t understand how the boxy little car could be so well hidden. The Fort Lucenne Mall needed a better tagging system for where your car went. Maybe put individual stickers on the wall so you could find your vehicle. Her feet were starting to hurt and she’d be whining about it any minute, now. “Over here, maybe?”

“Mae… The car had better be around this corner or else.” Bea was starting to lose her grip on her sanity. If she wasn’t sure it was an exaggeration, she would guess they’d spent more time walking around the parking lot than they had in the actual mall itself. At least they’d had lemonade at the pretzel place.

“It’s gonna be! It… Better be.” Rubbing a hand through her hair, Mae licked her lips and sent a silent prayer to Whoever, just hoping that they would find the car soon. 

“What do you mean ‘better be’?” Narrowing her red eyes, the alligator let out a long-suffering sigh around her cigarette. “Mae Borowski, I--”

“I _mean_ , we’ve been all over this parking lot! It has to be around here somewhere. Unless someone stole it.”

“Don’t even _say_ that. You should have tried to remember where you parked it. This is the last time I’m letting you drive…” Snuffing out her cigarette on the wall as they passed, Bea lit up a second one in her frustration, puffing on it as though it were the only thing keeping her from throttling her girlfriend.

“You said you’d let me practice! Driving is hard enough without having to remember where you parked…” The demoralized hint in her voice, the way her ears drooped and her shoulders sagged all made Bea want to hug her. She honestly hated how the little problem beside her could dismantle her anger so easily. 

“It’s not that hard. You only ran over three cones on the way here. I’m proud of you.” Those four little words had Mae perking again, and just as the taller woman’s mouth opened to say something else, the cat jumped up and clapped.

“Bea, look--”

“Oh my god. The car. Thank god.” Bea sighed happily seeing it, leading the way and shaking her head when Mae made a beeline for the driver’s seat. “No, no, I told you, Mae. You’re not driving us back.”

“Beeeeeebeeeeeeeeeee!” Mae whined, stomping her foot and immediately regretting it. Pain shot up from her tired paws to her spine and she whined again. “I can do it!” 

“Mae, no. You’re going to ride along and talk to me, and when we get back to my house, I have to make us lunch.” Everyone knew better than to let Mae Borowski cook. Not after what happened in the Home Ec room in seventh grade. 

“I could make lunch!”

“No. You’re going to sit on the _counter_ and… Micromanage the ingredients.Then, after we eat, we can watch some TV. I’ll hold you and we can cuddle on the couch until my dad gets home from work.”

Girlfriend things? Bea was offering so much it was good Mae wasn’t going to drive. A little ‘good luck’ kiss on the cheek had almost killed them once, ten minutes later when the cat couldn’t handle just how giddy it made her. She was happy beyond belief that Bea liked her enough to be her girlfriend. She’d always been scared.

Trying to help her lover’s anxiety, Bea turned the key in the ignition and handed her her music player, turning the radio on.

“Why don’t you pick a song, Mayday?” She questioned, tone soft and a little smile on her lips. Blushing beneath her fur, the smaller woman nodded and started to sift through songs. 

“Hate it, hate it, haven’t heard it, hate it, don’t know it--” And, then, she paused, “You guys recorded that?”

“Hm?” Bea asked, turning with her arm on the seat to look behind her as she backed up, “What?”

“Uh.. Die Anywhere Else? My name is on this.” _Die Anywhere Else 015 - Mae, Bea, Angus, Gregg_. She couldn’t believe it. Her name was _first_ , too. 

“Oh. Yeah, Angus asked me to record all of our sessions. For us, mainly.” She knew the other was going to ask about them playing out if they recorded everything.

“Just… Like, to keep?” That sounded like something that Angus would do. He liked hearing Gregg play, and he was such a good growler. Bea might not have played _real_ drums, but she was still pretty good at it. And then there was Mae, who wasn’t the best bassist in the world, but she did better than she’d ever thought after so long of not touching one.

“Yeah, Mae. We like to see how far we’ve progressed, and my laptop is pretty good for sound. I think we’ve been getting better. You can play it if you want.”

Hitting play, Mae relaxed a little as they pulled out of the bottom of the two storey parking garage, leaning back in her seat and staring out the window. Bea tapped her fingers on the wheel as they drove, and she’d be lying if she didn’t think Mae’s air guitaring wasn’t cute. The drive back home was long, compared to anything else, and Bea found her hand straying to rest on the gear shift. After a few seconds, she felt fingers tangling with hers and glanced over, enjoying the happy, closed-eyed expression on her girlfriend’s face. 

It was like she was there, back at the Party Barn, strumming away to a song she didn’t know and hoping it all came out okay. There was some kind of pride in her when she only heard a few notes that were off, and the happy purr caught the slightly younger woman off-guard. Mae was too cute like that, happy and reminiscing of happier times. Bea couldn’t get over just how pleased the other was, absently stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. 

“We really didn’t do so bad.” She offered softly, glancing at the other as the song ended and those eyelids slowly peeled open. 

“Yeah, especially considering I didn’t know that song.” Mae responded, leaning her head over to rest on Bea’s arm as she drove. Silence settled over them as Mae looked for another song, humming softly to herself as she did so to the tune they’d just played. The next song crashed over them, and Bea simply relaxed into driving down the long, open road to get back to Possum Springs. When they got back to her place, Mae was going to get so many kisses.She really deserved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there we go! Another fic, that’s two in one night, can you believe it? I sure can’t. xD


End file.
